survival test
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: Ami and Sasuke hate eachother, but what happens when their stuck togeather on a survival training mission for a month? Sasuke x OC
1. Chapter 1

~ch. 1~

"Inuzuka, Uchiha, Haruno, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and Ishiki... please come up." Iruka sensei called off a list. my name is Ami Ishiki, and im a kunoichi in the village hidden in the leaves. the village of konohogarue. i drudged forward... two of my worst enimies were also called, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Hinata Hyuuga and i were friends, sence we were both verry shy at first, but i on the other hand did happen to open up to people when i got to know them. Naruto Uzumaki was my friend, not to surprisingly sence he was every ones friend, with his bubbly personality and all. Naruto is also the reason how i know Sakura; the love struck little pink haired girl who gets on my verry last nerv, and Sasuke; the hot shot raven haird boy who every girl wants... but me. Kiba Inuzuka was my best of best friends, we were both dog obsessed 'frieks' with fang like k-9s.  
i stood between Kiba and Naruto as we stood in a row, wondering why we had all been called. i looked at Naruto nervously, wondering if he had pulled a prank sence when he did a few of us all go called and intarigated, he looked back a bit confused but reasuringly too. so he hadnt pulled any thing, that was good. "Alright," Iruka sensei got our attention once more, "you all are going to be team one." we all looked at eachother, "go meet Kakashi sensei and he will give you your instructions."  
we all headed to to forest to wear Kakashi sensei's training ground was. .::about 15 minutes later::.

"oi, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto called ashe showed up, late, as usuall.  
"ah, Naruto! so i have you in my team are you... and Sakura and Sasuke too!" Kakashi mused.  
Kiba, Hinata, and i sighed in unisen, "Kakashi, you perverted sensei, are you gunna tell us what were here for or not?" i challanged him, seeing as he had ignored the rest of us. i knew Kakashi because my mother knew his father and had helped him when his father killed himself... so Kakashi was more like a close cousen than a sensei.  
Kakashi play glared at me, "oh, so little Ishiki is here too is she?"  
i got up in his face, on my tippiest-tip-toes and stuck an index fingure in his face, "Ami, my name is Ami, get it straight. Hatake` silver fang." i called him by his full title just to get his goat, which it did.  
Kakshi looked flustered at me as the others giggled at us. "well, were going to participate in a survival mission. your team will be split into two man squads that i will choose for you." he finnished, his eyes turning up into little 'n's.

"Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Sakura, and Sasuke and Ami. you will all go one month in seperat parts of the forest and try to survive one month with only what you have on you now." Kakashi instructed

"WHAT!" Sasuke, Sakura, and i all exclaimed at once.  
"but Kakashi~!" i whined at him, "cant Sakura be with Sasuke or somthing? i'll be with Kiba, no problum, then we can get our mission done!" i tried to perswade him.  
"nope. sorry, i have my reasons for doing this, you just have to trust me." Kakashi said a but smuggly.  
"it'll be ok Ami, its just 30 days..." Hinata tried to cheere me up.  
"yeah, but atleast you can stand Naruto... id like to just... Grrrr! damn Uchiha." i got flustered, unaware that Sasuke was right behind me.  
"hn, like i wanna be stuck with you either. damn Ishiki." he coppied me, with a grin of sorts as he walked to wear the others were about to leave from. i just fumed there for a minute before going over to them with Hinata. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Ch. 2~

there we were, Sasuke and i, staniding in some readom part of this vast forest... i wanted to kill my self at that moment. stranded with my most hated enimy of all... well, no, Sakura was worse. but emo-boy Sasuke Uchiha was my second most hated person in the world... i never understood why Naruto was so attached to him.  
"oi, Ishiki-chan. what do u have on you that we can use?" Sasuke stated more than asked...  
i glared at him for a minute before emptying my pockets. i reached deep into my baggy black shorts and pulled out a pill bottle filled w/ dollar bills -he made a face at that, of what emotion i wasnt sure- eye linner, cherry lip gloss, smoke pellits, food pills, and bubble gum. "and iv got my shuriken and kunai too" i stated.  
Sasuke looked over what i had out and then emptied out his own pockets; a lighter, a pack of cig.s, a razor, some money, and an old of it didnt surprise me, seeing as the emo-boy was the one holding it, but the little heart keychain did. i put my stuff back in my pockets and went to pick up the keychain, he snatched it all back and shoved it into his pockets again, "who said you could touch that?" he snapped at me, venom oozing in his voice. i blushed a bit, taken aback, "im sorry" i whispered.  
Sasuke walked past me, bumping my sholder intentionly, knocking me off ballance some, i watched him go over and start breaking branches down and start to make shelter for himself.

~end day one~

the next day i woke up to Sasuke cooking some animal over some rockes he had set up over a fire he had made. 'wow... hes been buisy' i thought as i looked aver at him. i saw him glance at me and roll his eyes. i glared at him before geting up and going to go find some wear to bathe.  
"Oi, Ishiki! wear the hell are you going?" hhe shouted at me.  
i went right up to his face and grabbed his shirt collor, "look here 'Uchiha', were 14, you might be a dirty smelly boy, but im a girl and i want to take a bath! alright!" i more or less hollard at him, "and my name isnt Ishiki, its Ami. A-M-I. Ami. GOT IT!" i let go and pushed him into the tree we were infront of before storming off again.

.::Sasuke's POV::.

i watcher her leave, 'damn girl... i dont need her. one bit. why did Kakashi sensei pair me with her of all people?' i went back to cooking and ate the fish, leaving the squirl for little-miss-bitch. 'i was gunna let her have the fish so she didnt friek out... i dont care now' i thought to my self, 'wait, why did i care in the first place?' i took the little pink heart keychain out of my pocket and looked at it, remembering who gave it to me, untill Ami came back. i looked her over, i hadnt really ever noticed any thing in particular about her before... she was so plain. curly brown hair that fell to her sholders, pail skin almost like mine... maby slightly darker, baggy black shorts, a tight black t-shirt, black ninja shoes... 'god, shes more emo looking than me...' i thought, untill i actully noticed her eyes. they wernt dark green like i thought, they were hazel... not just hazel, there was a yellowish brown starburst in the middle. 'wow... iv never seen eyes like that...' i thought. she glared at me, scrunching her face up to show her fangs. "pfft." i blew air out my lips at her and went back to my buisness. 'Ami Ishiki... such a wierd girl.'

.::normal POV::.

he had been staring at me... probly thinking how bratty i was or somthing. i didnt care, he was a brat too. i pulled a hair scrunchy out of my pocket, blood red, and tied my hair up into a poly tail and then ruffled my bangs out. i thought i looked goofy with out bangs... and so did alot of my friends, so i liked having them. i saw him looking at me, as if he was contimplating somthing. "oi, Ami... want this?" he asked, pointing to what ever animal that was done cooking. my stomace growled... i actully hadnt eaten in a few days. i looked sour at him for a moment then sighed, "yes please" i siad in an almost inaudable voice as i slowly made my way over in defeat. he held it out to me on a stick and then snatched it back with a smerk, 'are you serious? hes not really going to do this' i thought. "im sorry, i didnt catch that,did you want this Ami-chan? he said in a mockingly playfull tone."  
i glared at him, "i said 'yes please', happy?" i asked in a snide way. he handed it to me, then the scent wafted into my nose... "squirll?" i asked. he looked away for a moment, thats all i needed. it was a squirll. oh well, i had had them before and thought they tasted like a diffrent kind o chicken or somthing, so i bit into it any way and sat accross from him. i looked off to the side at a couple of birds that were singing to eachother. "lucky..." i mumbled to my self.  
"Hn?"  
i looked at him a little embarresed that i had thought out loud. "oh, i um,i just thought those birds were lucky... they have some one to sing to... and some one to listen to." then i nibbled on the meat infront of me.  
he smerked some, it looked like he agreed.  
"yeah, that would be nice... to sing and be sung to. i wonder what their singing about..." he asked the wind. it was a thought, it would be nice to know what they were singing about. ... but another thought entered my mind; sasuke and i had just agreed on somthing, and it wasnt agreeing to disagree. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Ch. 3~

i was up in the middle of the night again... i never slept for long periods of time. i wasnt sure why. i looked over at Sasuke in his little sheltered sleeping area. i had noticed that he looked sweet and innocent when he slept. my body moved itself, i wasnt sure why, but it went over to sasuke and sat itself infront of him and started to pet his hair. he twitched the first time, but then nestled into his arms that acted as his pillow for the time being. when i saw a smile cross his face, i blushed. 'emo-boy just smiled...' i smiled in return, my body acting on its own accord again. i stayed like that for maby an hour or two before i went back to my pile of leaves i had made into a make-shiftr bed, and then dozed off again.

i woke up again to see Sasuke was gone. ...i went over to the little stream i had found before to bathe in, and saw Sasuke bathing... i swear i must have turned bright cherry red. i hid behind a tree, 'what if his sharingon is on? could he see me? does he know im here? why cant i move!' all these thoughts and more flowed threw my head as i watched the water glisten off him, it reminded me of a book i had read not long ago, wear the vampires sparkled in the light like daimonds. heh, i guess that made me the fradgle little human that needed to be saved? i finaly gained controle of my legs, i ran back to our camp and waited for Sasuke to come back.

.::20 minutes later::.

Sasuke came back, but only in his shorts. i saw his curse mark fully for the first time. i guess i was staring at it because he looked at me. i went back to weaving a basket. i was making one so we could put fish for fruits or stuff in. he sat over in his section of the small clearing we were in and ruffled his hair, trying to get some of the left over water out of his messy black hair.  
i set my almost-basket down and went up to him. he looked up at me, waiting for me to ask some dome question or somthing, "Sasuke... do you mind if i ask you a question?" he just looked at me still, a guess waiting. weither that was a yes or no, i took it as a yes, "who gave you that keychain?" i dont think that was the question he was expecting, because his placid expression changed to a bit of a surprised one, "oh... um... just a girl... a long time ago." he said, getting quite torwards the end of his sentance. i smiled some at him, still a bit cutious, "its verry pretty, but i never would have imagened you likeing somthing like that." i giggled some at the end. he must have thought i was making fun of him because he scowled at me. "oh, Sasuke, i didnt meen-"  
he cut me off, "YOU STUPID GIRL, SHE DIED! HAPPY? MY COUSIN DIED AND THIS IS ALL I HAD OF HER! NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted at me before jumping into the trees and taking off.  
i stood there, shocked. i didnt meen to make him upset. "Sasuke... im sorry" i mumbled to myself. i went back to my basket and finnished it. then went and got fruits and berries, and cout a few fish and sat the basket near Sasuke's sleeping area and hung the fish a bit awayfrom it for him.

when Sasuke came back, he looked tired, and like he had been crying. there were cuts on his wrists. i frowned at him, i wanted to let him be, but it wouldnt look verrygood if my partner died on our mission.  
"Sasuke-"  
"Go away Ami, leave me alone!"  
"Sasuke, give me the razor... and the lighter."  
he glared up at me, the white of his eyes now red. i looked sorrowfull at him, i hadnt ment to make him cry. "im sorry Sasuke, but i really didnt meen it."  
he steady glared at me... one thing came to mind, but it could go either way; he could shove me away and yell at me, and the reest of the month would be miserable, or he could like it and we could start to be friends... oh well, i went for it. i knelt down to him and hugged him. ...he hesistated, but then huged me back. it was an odd sight for any one else, but it seemed like it was bitter-sweet to me. i felt him grip my shirt and hug me a little tighter. i started to rub his back, "Sasuke, im not going to hurt you... please let me have them. im sorry for what i did earlier" i whispered.  
he pulledback, i thought he was going to yell at me maby, but he reached into his pocket and pulled out the razor, lighter, and cig.s.  
i smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "thank you Sasuke-kun."  
the kiss and pet-name made him blush a little, i smiled at him and went back over to my side of the clearing to hide the objects. 


	4. Chapter 4

~Ch 4~

a few days had went by and we were getting along better... we were able to look at eachother and not glare or start a fight, i had asked if we should try to find the other groups or not, but Sasuke thought we should stick to the rulles and survive out here away from every one else... i didnt argue much, i knew he was the leader out of the two of us, and i didnt mind. i actully wanted to be around him sort of. he was actully sweet in a way, and i wanted to see how much more he wouldletme into his mind and life.

.::night::.

we were sitting infront of the fire, actully sitting next to eachother, eating fried fish. Sasuke was telling me about how his life was before his brother went bazerk and killed his family. i was leaned on his blue Uchiha shirt and smiled, imagening the story he was telling, in my head. then he trailed off, i looked up at him, "Sasuke-kun?"  
he wouldnt look at me, "Ishiki... what do you think of me? ...you hated me, and i dont know why, and now you like me, and i still dont know why..."  
i was taken aback some, i didnt really know why. it wasnt just one thing in particular. he let me think of an answer for a few minutes, "be... because," i saw him look at me from the corner of his eye, not moving his head to look at me face to face, "i... i didnt know much about you before, and i didnt like the cool guy 'imbetter than you' attitude you resinated." i told him honestly, "but now... i can see more than just the out side of you; i can see deeper, why your like that... im sorry, i cant really explain it well." i admitted, hiding my blush into his sleeve.  
then he got up, i looked at him, he didnt look back at me, so i thought he was mad at me. "Ami, c'mon." he said as he went over to hissleeping area he had built the first day. i looked in shock and confusion for a moment, then did as i was told. he had added a 'drape' of sorts over the entrance, out of long leaves. i went threw it and was quickly grabbed and brought down to the raven, causing me to squeek in surprise. "stay here tonight" he looked into my eyes, it looked like he was begging. i couldnt say any thing... then i smiled after a moment, "sure." i whispered, touching his cheek gently. he seemed so innocent and helpless, i couldnt help it. he pulled me closer withthe arm that had pulled me down, and snuggled into me. it made me giggle, and i wrapped my arms around him aswell... we fell asleep not long after.

.::Sasuke's POV::.

i woke up some time in the night, and saw her infront of me asleep... her curls layed over face, it made me blush, i reacked up and touched her cheek lightly, her skin was a bit cold... she had said somthing theother day about her constantly being cold even in summer. somthing about her body temperature. 'hn, i know somthing that would make her hot... oh my god, did i just think that!' i recoled my hand quickly, causing her to stir in her sleep, her face scrunching up and she put her head on my chest, 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' i couldnt help thinking, she wasnt all that good looking, but she acted so cute. i wished Sakura would act more like her, that would be perfect... but Sakura would always be just another annoying fangirl. at the moment tho, i didnt really care. i put an arm around her sholders, the other one was behind my head. at some point, i drifted back to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

~Ch. 5~

i woke up the next day, lying on Sasuke's chest. the way he was still slowly breathing, made me think he was still asleep, i usully woke up before him any way. i closed my eyes again and sighed... it felt good to be with him, not just the physical part; he was toned and i felt safe in his arms, and i liked the little pecks i gave him when he seemed sad, but but mentality of being here with him like this felt good. i heard him chuckle some, i blushed and quickly got off him, "Sasuke! oh, im so sorry, i didnt-!"  
he cut me off, "i was just joking hime," he smerked at the new nick name he had givin me a few days ago... at first when he called me by it i took it as an insult because i was whining about somthing, but it hadnt been and he hugged me and reasured me -with a bit of an uplift in his tone- that it wasnt an insult but a complement, "c'mere, i wasnt done yet." he smerked. by now i had a huge blush plastered on my face, he chuckled again and pulled me down back onto his chest, but i was looking up at him this time. he smiled at me, he had a few times before, but i wasnt about to complain, it was probly the cutest smile id ever seen... well that one was, some times it was devious, but others it was just adorable. i smiled back some, still complietly embarresed. 'why had i hated him before? ...maby because every one else adored him. hn, i guess im with the rest of the crowd now. god i hate that... but i...' i thought to my self, my smile turned more warm and genuan thanit had been. i shifted my body so that i could snuggle into his chest and still be face to face with him. 'grrr, iv never wanted to kiss some one so effin bad! baka baka baka!' ishouted in my head. Sasuke wrapped his arms aroundme seccurely and we layed like that for a good while...

.::noon::.

i picked up the basket to go getmore fruits and things that i could collect sence we had run out actully a day or two ago. i walked torwards a group of apple trees i had come across. i started plucking them and putting them into the basket. at some point i had started singing to myself "I miss the sound of your voice And I miss the rush of your skin And I miss the still of the silence As you breathe out and I breathe in If I could walk on water If I could tell you what's next Make you believe Make you forget So come on, get higher, loosen my lips Faith and desire and the swing of your hips Just pull me down hard and drown me in love So come on, get higher, loosen my lips Faith and desire and the swing of your hips Just pull me down hard and drown me in love I miss the sound of your voice The loudest thing in my head And I ache to remember All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said If I could walk on water If I could tell you what's next Make you believe And make you forget So come on, get higher, loosen my lips Faith and desire and the swing of your hips Just pull me down hard and drown me in love So come on, get higher, loosen my lips Faith and desire and the swing of your hips Just pull me down hard and drown me in love I miss the pull of your heart"  
as i finnished my song, and had filled my basket to the brim, i started back to the camp and then a sharp pain hit me square in my back... i paused, eyes widening, and then coughed up blood onto some of the apples. i heard a ringing in my ears and i saw Sasuke comming around a corner to see me fall to my knees and drop the basket... i saw him scream somthing and run torwards me before being stopped by two men...

.::Sasuke's POV::.  
i growled at the two rouge ninja infront of me as Ami fell onto the ground.  
"if shes... ILL KILL YOU MUTHA-FUCKERS!" i pulled out 4 kunai in each hand and my sharingon flared. i jumped and stabbed the first roge in the neck while kicking the one next to him in the face simultanious. i ripped the kunai threw his neck, from the spine out torwards his jugular and then cought my self on the ground as the roge sufficated and bleed to death wear he fell. i turned to the other one and punched him square in his face, breaking his nose -i was sure i had knocked some teeth down his thought aswell- and then grabbed his head and twisted it hard, snapping his neck, before he had a chance to attack me. i ran over to wear Ami had fell and attacked her assailent with full on blood lust and hatred spewing from every pour in my body. if she was dead or seriously injured, i would make sure every one else in the world was just a miserable. 'i finaly had one person, ONE FUCKING PERSON, in my life that i cared for, and shes taken from me! why does god dispise me!' i screamed inwardly as i bludgened the roge with my first past death. when he drew his last breath, i got up and looked over towards Ami, i ran up to her and pulled out the kunai and picked her up bridal style and hurried back to the village. 'fuck the mission.' i thought as i sped threw the forest, leaping from branch to branch, faster than i ever had before. 


	6. Chapter 6

~Ch. 6~

.::Sasuke's POV::.  
i sat next to the hospital bed, holding her hand in both of mine, above my bowed head. i prayed that she would be alright, i promised to god that i would never let any harm ever befall her again, i would protect her. i let tears fall. i didnt care if any one saw any more... my whole heart was ripped out, torn to bits and pieces, stompped on, and thrown in the pits of hell.  
the nurse had said that the kunai had hit i vital organ and nervs, plus she had lost quite a bit of blood. 'could she be in any worse shape?' i had thought as the lady was telling me this, oh so stowicly. now that i thought about it, i wondered if thats how i looked to every one else.

"hn, i guess i made us fail the mission..." i heard an almost voice. i looked up instantly to see her appologetic smile, it looked so feebleas she tried to grip my hand. she felt more like an infant. new tears rained down as i looked at her. "im sorry, Sasuke..." she whispered in that same weak voice.  
"dont be! Ami, i should have been with you, i should have been protecting you! im the one whos sorry-" i was cut off by her lips pressing to mine. i froze, then she leaned back to her pillow, "you talk to much, Sasuke Uchiha." she joked as she smiled, resimbling Naruto a bit. it made me chuckle some, she could be messed up for life, unable to live to a full compasity, and she was telling me to calm down? i smerked some and kissed her forhead and whispered, "i love you... you silly little girl..." i sat back in my seat, i looked at the heart monniter that had sped up when told her that. she had a huge blush.

.::Normal POV::.  
i cursed that retched machine for giving me away. Sasuke smerked as he looked back at me and leaned torwards me, the monitor sped up again, i made a mental note to break it later. he kissed my for head, then my nose -the machine sped up even more-, then my lips... the monitor was beeping so fast that the nurse ran in and yelled at Sasuke. we both laughed at the way she was frieking out. i looked at Sasuke and calmed down some, a blush still light on my face, he looked back into my eyes, we were both smiling at eachother. we had failed out survival mission, but i do belive we were about to start a new mission all togeather. 


End file.
